


fight for the chance to live

by Skiewrites



Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based of fanart, Gen, Mentions of Death, Pure and utter crack, Some angst, This is pure crack, but honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: This was it.This was the end for Legend.
Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985902
Kudos: 30





	fight for the chance to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShortyStacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/gifts).



> This is based off from fanart made by Stacks on the Lu server. Unfortunately they have not posted it to tumblr (from what i could find), but it's basically Legend in knee high croc boots. Now with that image in your mind, enjoy!

This was it.

This was the end for Legend.

He laid out on the floor of Wild’s house, pain coursing though his body. His eyes were screwed tightly, and the only part of his body that was moving was his foot, though with every millimetre it moves, the more his nerves lit up and shocked his entire body. He could hear everyone talking around him, their voices seeing distant.

If this pain didn’t kill him, then surely the infection he could get in the next couple of days would. Maybe sooner, if he dies of blood loss, as that may happen if his toe, or goddess forbid his foot, were to fall off because of his injury.

Had it been too much for him to wish he had made it home from this awful adventure? He knew he was never going to die a peaceful peaceful death like he wished, but was it too much to ask for it to happen years down the line? A pathetic way to die as well, on Wild’s floor, not even in the Hyrule he was born and raised in. He had no lost love for his country, don’t get him wrong, especially after seeing how great some of the other Hyrules were, but it was his home.

He had promised Ravio he would come home. Could he at least keep that one promise before dying a tragic death?

“Oh for fuck sake Legend, stop being an overdramatic.” Warriors complained, poking Legend’s side with his foot.

“I’m dying.” Legend gritted his teeth, struggling to say the words. He wasn’t ready to come to terms with dying just yet, let alone committing the deed. He was still so young. He still has so many things he wanted to do, thing he wanted to say, places he wanted to visit.

“Well excuse me Princess, but if you weren’t wearing those goddess awful knee high croc boots then you wouldn’t have stubbed your toe on Wild’s table.” Warriors quibbled.

Legend saw red.

Within seconds, he was on his feet and screaming at Warriors while he chased him for his vengeance.,

Afterall, no one ever got to insult his perfect knee high croc boots to his face without paying the price.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for Stacks over on the lu discord server. This was so much leter than I thought it would be, and for that I am very sorry! You're prompt was also harder than I expected, so I hope you dont mind me just plucking one of the doodles and writing about one of those! I love your art so much and I can't wait to see more <3
> 
> If yall wanna see more of Noreen's amazing work then check out their [tumblr](https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
